


Soft spots and a lost blanket

by UpsidedownRabbitt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Video Game Mechanics, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsidedownRabbitt/pseuds/UpsidedownRabbitt
Summary: The freddles do something they aren’t supposed to and lose something along the way. Ditched by his brothers could the lone freddle brave the maze and get his blanket back?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	Soft spots and a lost blanket

No matter the model, no matter the design, almost all of them had something in common.

They all had a soft spot for children.

The Funtime animatronics were the only ones with coding to abduct children but even then it wasn’t uncommon for Ballora to babysit some of the younger animatronics.

Malhare wasn’t excluded from this trait, but that was a very seldom known fact. In fact only three knew; Dreadbear, Grim Foxy, and Nightmare Freddy. The latter finding out when one of his little trio of terror was missing, and by how quiet the other two were he knew they had done something they shouldn’t have. It only took a couple minutes of a stare down for the cubs to admit they had gone to Grim’s maze and one got left behind. Grabbing the two Freddy started towards the maze, he knew Grim wouldn’t hurt his cubs. But children were hazards to themselves and his were no different. But a surprise awaited him once he got to the maze.

Exiting the maze with the cub on his hip was Malhare. Eyebrow raising in silent question Freddy was more than surprised to see Velcro, the most timid and quiet of his three, almost bouncing and looking excited as ever. As soon as the cub was set down he rushed over to the other two and in his excitement he started to tell his brothers of what happened and the events of the night were revealed in greater detail.

+-+-+-

“Come on come on come on!”Red, the loudest of the trio, ordered as the three squirmed under the red painted metal gate. With a yank the last one, Velcro, made it under. Del, the second loudest, looked around with mischievous glee.

The corn maze. Their dad had made it clear that they weren’t suppose to be there. So course when everyone in the Halloween realm had to go to a meeting and they were left under the watch of the overly trusting Ballora, action was taken. It wasn’t hard, placing pillows just so that it looked like the trio was still tucked securely in bed. They hadn’t misbehaved like this before so there was no reason for suspicion.

Plus Grim Foxy, the fox who ran the maze, should be at the meeting so they would be free to explore without getting caught. Grinning back at his brothers Red took the lead, once Del had taken Velcro hand of course.

Velcro had gotten his name from constantly being called a ‘velcro child’, he would stick to anyone that would let him, constantly holding onto his brother’s hand or hiding behind his father leg. Another reason was the velcro on the inside of one paw, the other side of the velcro being on the corner of a small blue blanket that the cub always had on him. Most of the time it was hidden in his chest but during more stressful moment, like right now, it was clutched in his hand and held close.

“This place is worst than our room!”Del nearly shouted, hyper, as they walked by several piles of trash. Their room was a mess but they never had piles of actual trash sitting around. “I bet it trips the players!”Red snickered as they turned a corner and continued deeper into the maze. Outside of the cool cut outs none of them really got what was so attractive about the maze.

That is until they can’t across a cellar door sealed with a padlock. With excited noises Red jumped up and grabbed the lock, one or two quick bites should take care of the weather-worn metal. With jaw open wide the other two watched in excited anxiousness, but with a noise, the three become fearful of something much different.

Standing at the other end of the path was the owner of the maze himself, Grim Foxy. Everyone froze for a second before the three cubs turned and took off into the maze, the flaming fox giving chase with a shout. They couldn’t outrun him but they could hide! Suddenly understanding the use of the cut out the three dived behind one and waited with held breathe.

To the cubs surprise it worked, Grim ran right by them without a second glance. Taking this chance they scrambled for an exit, Velcro shouted something at a point but the other two didn’t stop to listen. Never looking back they didn’t stop running until they clambered through the window to their bedroom, hitting the floor right as the door open and the lights turned on, their father standing in the doorway. The cubs were confused at the way their father eyes were darting around the room as if looking for something, until they looked around and realized what he was looking for.

Velcro wasn’t with them.

So busy to get back home and escape the fox Del and Red had never looked back. Thinking on it now they remembered Velcro saying something but neither could recall what he had said. So there they sat under Freddy’s stern look, anxious at what their punishment would be and anxious about Velcro. Did the fox get him? The thought almost had Del spilling the beans but a look from Red stopped him.

Despite being quiet Velcro could handle himself, having bitten and scared just as many animatronics and players as Red and Del had. Plus there no way anyone would hurt him, they would have to deal with their dad and no one would want to mess with the scariest bear around!

Meanwhile Velcro sat a few feet outside of the maze caught in a loop of approaching the gate before scurrying back a few feet. Falling on his backside with a frustrated sniffle it wasn’t long before the cub started to cry. When him and his brothers were fleeing his blanket had gotten caught on something and snapped out of his hand.He tried to stop but he couldn’t shake out of Del’s death grip on his other hand until he let go so they could all crawl under the gate.

Neither had looked back to see if he was following.

He hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps over his cries, jumping when someone crouched down in front of him. Looking up to see pale purple eyes and tan fabric ears he knew who it was. Of course it would be the one person his dad had been adamant in telling the cubs to never trust and to avoid at all cost.

Velcro tried to look tough but he couldn’t fight the sniffle or the following hiccup. “Hey now, what’s wrong? Can you tell me what happened?” The cub was surprised by the comforting quiet voice, having always seen the rabbit as loud and annoying only. Velcro held his tongue for a moment, thinking over his options. Malhare probably wasn’t going to stop pestering him, or worst take him to his dad without retrieving the blanket. It was slim, but maybe Malhare would help him find his blanket?

“I-I lost my blanket in-in the maze. The fox chased me-me!”Leaving out the fact his bothers were with him the cub didn’t want to get them in more trouble then they were already in. Malhare turned and looked at the maze before looking back at the cub, “That was a scary situation! Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?” Before Velcro could answer the other continued talking “Don’t worry, we’ll get your blanket back.”.

“I’m okay.”He sniffled, staring up at the other who stood up and brushed himself off. Holding a hand out the the cub Malhare smile could have almost been soft even not for the ever present manic glee, “Do you trust me?”. “No I don’t.” His dad have made it very clear to never trust the glitchy rabbit. Malhare didn’t look hurt by the answer and instead gave a small laugh, “Smart kid, I guess you don’t have to trust me but I won’t let anything happen to you. Let’s go get your blanket.”

Eyeing the rabbit Velcro hesitantly accepted the hand, “Anything fishy and I’m telling my dad!” before letting out a small yelp when he was scoped up and held against the rabbit side with an arm under him keeping his weight supported. “Of course, of course.” Velcro couldn’t tell if the rabbit was being sarcastic or not, getting distracted as the gate was pushed open and Malhare walked inside.

Unfortunately in the panic earlier, Velcro didn’t remember for sure where he lost his blanket, and it being a maze it didn’t take long for the two to get lost. Despite that Velcro didn’t feel as scared as he had before, maybe because Malhare didn’t seem scared at all? Wasn’t he scared? Grim could tear the rabbit to shreds in a second! Yet Malhare continued to hum quietly as he carried the cub through the maze.

But when a bright figure appeared at one end of the path the humming stopped and Malhare stopped for a moment. Only for a moment though. “Go Go GO! Behind that!!”Velcro shouted rapidly pointing at one of the cut outs. Following the cub’s instructions Malhare ducked behind the cut out and watched as Grim zoomed by. Both waited for a moment before the rabbit stepped out, “Good thinking kid!”.

But the praise fell on deaf ears, Velcro looking down with a pout. “What’s with the look?”Malhare asked in that same quiet comforting voice. “How are you not scared?? How can I be scary if I’m scared of a dumb old fox!”The cub vented with a huff, getting more frustrated by the moment. He just wanted his blanket and to get to bed, the comfort of being carried reminding him of the fact it was way pass his bed time.

“You can be scary and still be scared of things.”The rabbit started, pausing to see if the cub was listening, before continuing. “Grim is scared of cleaning, that’s why there so much trash.”Said in an informative tone Velcro wasn’t sure if the rabbit was joking or not, especially with the piles of trash that seemed to litter every single path.

Suddenly sometimes light blue caught both of their attention, Malhare setting the cub down so he could run over and grab the now found blanket. But the excitement was short lived as a sudden heat hit them, both turning to see Grim standing behind them. Looking around they realized they had been cornered, ducking behind a cut out as if that would save them.

Unseen to the cowering cub Malhare leaned out from the hiding spot and gave Grim a wink and a few gestures until the fox realized what the silent message was and answered with a nod. Focusing back on Velcro the rabbit knelt down and placed a hand on his head, “I just remembered something! Grim is afraid of ghost, maybe if you put the blanket over your head and jump out with a boo he’ll go away!”.

Velcro didn’t like the idea but there wasn’t any other way to get out of this situation. His brothers weren’t here, his dad wasn’t here, and no way Malhare could take on Grim. With a nervous gulp he looked between his blanket and Malhare before standing up and throwing the fabric over his head. The fabric was thin enough he could see through it so with a deep breath he jumped out.

The noise was definitively a higher pitch than the normal Freddy roar, which was expected. What wasn’t expected was _the volume_. That alone was enough to make both Grim and Malhare jump. How could something so small make a noise that felt like a small earthquake?? 

Stumbling back Grim almost tripped over his own tail before he turned and took off into the maze.

Pulling the blanket off Velcro kept looking from the spot where Grim was standing to Malhare, who gave him a thumbs up. Did he-He actually-No way! Jumping up and down with a cheer Velcro couldn’t contain his excitement. He had just scared Grim Foxy!! Even when Malhare picks him back up he is still almost bouncing, blanket securely in hand.

Getting back to the red gate both were surprised to find Nightmare Freddy and the other two freddles there. Malhare almost dropped Velcro when the cub broke out of his hold to run over to his brothers and tell them what happened.

Standing to the side Nightmare Freddy eyed Malhare as he listened to his son’s story. He didn’t trust the glitch, especially not with his children. The rabbit gave a ‘not guilty’ smile but both we’re distracted when the freddles flocked over to Malhare.

“Is it true? Did Velcro really scare Grim?”

“Tell them! Tell them! It’s true I swear!”

“Yeah right, no wa-”

Crouching down so he was closer to eye level with the freddles. “He really did, you’re loud for a little guy.”Malhare went to playfully poke Velcro but pulled his hand back to avoid the equally playful bite. “Besides would I lie to you?”

“Yes” The answer was instant, all three speaking at once, Malhare pausing for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. The rabbit laughed hard enough that he lost balance and fell back onto his tail. Finally the laughter died down as he wiped his eyes as if wiping away tears. Looking up at Nightmare Freddy he grinned “You’re raising them well.”

The comment was ignored as the bear bent down and gathered up the three cubs. “We’ll talk about your punishment in the morning, but right now it’s passed bedtime.”As if on cue Red yawned, Del rubbing at his eye while Velcro snuggled his blanket close. Freddy and Malhare shared another look, the bear’s expression softening and he nodded a silent thank you.

With that, he started the trek back to the house. He still didn’t fully trust the rabbit, but when Velcro climbed up and sleepily wave over his shoulder to the glitchy rabbit, he would at least be alittle more tolerant of Malhare’s antics next time. But only alittle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one isn't as edited or reviewed, so any feedback it welcomed! 
> 
> Sorry for the weird structure, still figuring out the format for posting thing.


End file.
